1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games, and pertains more particularly to a soccer-type game in which the various players can be moved into various playing positions for the purpose of kicking a ball toward a goal at either end of a simulated playing field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of table games have been devised in the past for simulating soccer. The more rapidly such a game can be played, the more challenging and exciting it becomes. The main drawback with the currently popular game with which I am familiar stems from the use of relatively heavy supporting rods on which the various players are mounted. Where players prefer lighter weight rods, rods possessing too much mass, not only slow down the game action but cause the persons playing the game to experience greater fatigue. Prior art attempts to reduce the mass of such parts has resulted in increased fragility of such parts, particularly with respect to bending thereof. Such impairment, quite obviously, adversely affects the precision of play accompanied by a loss of interest, especially as far as skilled participants are concerned. The problem has proved to be particularly troublesome where the games are of the coin-operated variety which are usually subjected to constant use and, in many instances, abuse. While heavy rods appeal to some players, the mass is not the same for each rod for a given table, the longer rods obviously being heavier than the shorter ones. The lack of mass uniformity between rods of a set can be annoying, especially to those who have developed an advanced stage of proficiency.